1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an illumination mechanism used for toys and, more particularly, to a toy illumination mechanism for running toys or movable toys having a body and a projecting face thereon, and a light source placed in the body in order to project desired a pattern on the projecting face of the body.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to the conventional illumination devices, it has been known to light a head light on running toys and a warning light on a toy police car or an ambulance. A problem has persisted in the conventional devices in that since the illumination or lighting space is confined or small, there is no interesting visual effect in the illumination device installed in the conventional running toy.